Dziś żadnej magii
by Rhegolie
Summary: A co, gdyby atak w Dolinie Godryka potoczył się trochę inaczej...


- Mówiłam, że się pokaleczysz.

Lily zasłaniała usta dłonią, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i nie zniszczyć tym efektu przemądrzałego tonu. James patrzył na nią z wyrzutem, ssąc zakrwawiony palec. Uparł się, by w tym roku Halloween świętować na modłę mugolską i właśnie przegrał batalię przeciwko wyjątkowo upartej dyni.

- Dziś żadnej magii - powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i zabrał jej różdżkę, gdy chciała zaleczyć mu ranę. Usiadła z westchnieniem na miękkim fotelu obok kominka, biorąc Harry'ego na kolana. James wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił po chwili bez różdżek, za to z mokrą szmatką owiniętą wokół dłoni, powoli zabarwiającą się szkarłatem.

- Uciąłeś sobie tego palca czy co? Ciamajda - gestem przywołała go do siebie i troskliwie odsunęła ściereczkę, prawidłowo wiążąc opatrunek. James pocałował ją w czubek rudej głowy i wziął syna na ręce.

- Chociaż ty doceniasz moje starania? - posadził go na stole w towarzystwie rozbebeszonych dyń i tandetnych plastikowych dekoracji. Bobas zignorował pytanie i zaczął ciamkać dłoń sztucznego kościotrupa.

Nagle rozległ się donośny trzask łamanego zaklęcia. Popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem, a James wepchnął dziecko w ramiona żony.

- Zabierz Harry'ego na górę.

- Nie zastawię cię samego! - jej głos był nienaturalnie wysoki, gdy złapała go kurczowo rękaw jego koszuli.

- Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!

To był pierwszy raz jak podniósł na nią głos. Wbiegała już po schodach na półpiętro, gdy coś do niej dotarło. Nie mieli różdżek. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła jeszcze jego zaciętą minę oraz ponaglający gest. Usłyszała trzask wyważanych drzwi i pomknęła do sypialni. Wsadziła Harry'ego do łóżeczka i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Naparła z całej siły na ogromną, dębową szafę, tarasując nią drzwi. Tuż obok wylądowała komoda.

Czuła bezsensowność swoich działań, lecz nie chciała czekać na jego przybycie. Niewiele mogła zrobić, miała ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Zginąć razem z nim. Powstrzymywała ją tylko jedna, rozpaczliwą myśl, mantra, którą jak modlitwę mamrotała pod nosem. Nie zabijesz go, nie uda ci się, nie dopuszczę. Ostatnim wysiłkiem do sterty mebli dosunęła jeszcze szafkę nocną, której pod wpływem gwałtownego szarpnięcia wysunęła się szuflada. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w jej zawartość, po czym sięgnęła do wnętrza. Jej palce zacisnęły się na zimnej lufie i wyciągnęła zapomnianą Berettę. Prezent od ojca-policjanta, który pomimo zachwytu zdolnościami magicznymi córki, nadal wiarę pokładał jedynie w broni palnej. Zamierzała pozbyć się niewygodnego podarunku od razu, lecz James zachwycony nową, mugolską zabawką, przechwycił i zawłaszczył ją sobie od razu. Na spółkę z Syriuszem wystrzelali potem w lesie trzy pełne magazynki, pastwiąc się nad pustymi butelkami po alkoholu. Dzięki ich zabójczej skuteczności, większa część szkła pozostała nienaruszona. A teraz była to jej ostatnia szansa na obronę. Zachichotała nerwowo, nawiedzona wizją stawiania czoła Voldemortowi z pistoletem w ręku. Już miała odłożyć go na miejsce, lecz zamiast tego wyciągnęła magazynek, a następnie wyćwiczonym załadowała i odbezpieczyła broń. Podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do Harry'ego, z czułością pogładziła jego czarne włoski i pocałowała go w czoło. Stanęła rozdygotana pomiędzy kojcem a drzwiami z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na i z palcem delikatnie muskającym spust.

- Lily - zza drzwi dobiegł ją przytłumiony, syczący głos. - Wcale nie musisz umierać. Oddaj mi tylko chłopaka, a będziesz żyć. Ba, zostaniesz nagrodzona.

Nie odpowiedziała nic na tą marną prowokacje, uniosła tylko broń na wysokość barków. Mosiężna klamka przekręciła się powoli i drzwi z łoskotem uderzyły o tył szafy.

- Mała, słodka Lily. Tak bardzo bezradna.

Zaśmiał się pogardliwie. Meble z hukiem odsunęły się na boki, wywracając się i rozrzucając dookoła swą zawartość. Gdy drzwi stanęły otworem, młoda kobieta zaczęła, prawie na oślep, strzelać. Przerwała dopiero, gdy huk wystrzałów zastąpiły ciche trzaski zwisa zwiastujące brak kul. Z rozpaczą oczekiwała kolejnego szyderczego rechotu, lecz zamiast tego usłyszała łomot upadającego bezwładnie ciała. Otworzyła oczy i osunęła się na kolana. Przed nią leżał Czarny Pan z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy i ciemną dziurą na środku czoła. Wokół jego głowy zaczęła już rozlewać się kałuża ciemnej, prawie czarnej krwi. Szata była poszarpana, wilgotna i klejąca na piersi.

- Dzisiaj żadnej magii - wyszeptała i zaniosła się historycznym śmiechem, zwijając się w coraz ciaśniejszy kłębek. Po policzkach spływały jej gorące łzy. Nie mogla uspokoić się przez kilka długich minut.

- Trzeba kogoś powiadomić - szepnęła. Jej głos brzmiał chrapliwie, a ręce zaczęły błądzić po podłodze, aż natrafiły na długą różdżkę, upuszczoną przez czarnoksiężnika.

- Expectopatronum - wymamrotała, lecz nic się nie stało. Pociągnęła nosem i spróbowała jeszcze raz. Pierwszy pocałunek, pierwsze "kocham cię", dzień ślubu. Nie pojawiła się nawet blada mgiełka. Za każdym razem przed jej oczy wypływał obraz martwego Jamesa, obraz, który nawiedzał ją już blisko pięć lat, gdy stawała przed boginem, a ostatnio nawet w koszmarach. Obraz, który prawdopodobnie oczekiwał ją na dole. To, że powtarza jego imię zauważyła dopiero, gdy zaczęła je krzyczeć. Harry, który płakał już od chwili wtargnięcia do pokoju, teraz wydarł się na całe gardło jakby chciał zagłuszyć szlochanie matki. Ona zaś zerwała się z podłogi i szybko wzięła go na ręce. Przytuliła go mocno, uspokajając go słowami, w które sama nie wierzyła. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry, nie bój się. Jeszcze raz rzuciła zaklęcie. Pierwszy raz, jak trzymała swego syna. Blask był bardzo słaby, ale pojawiła się przed nią eteryczna łania. Mniejsza niż zwykle, przygaszona, lecz spokojna jak zawsze. Harry ucichł natychmiast, wyciągając małe piąstki w stronę świetlistego zwierzęcia. Przyklękła obok, zbliżyła twarz do jej pyska i zaczęła szeptać wiadomość. Gdy skończyła, łania odwróciła się i rzuciła się w stronę drzwi jakby spłoszona, uciekająca przed pogonią. Tuż przed progiem rozdzieliła się na cztery osobne patronusy, lecz jeden po paru krokach rozpłynął się w bladoniebieską mgłę.

- Wciąż nie jestem w stanie do ciebie się zwrócić, Severusie - mruknęła ze smutkiem i przegoniła szybkim ruchem znikający powoli dym. Obecność znajomej łani pozwoliła jej się uspokoić. Powinna opuścić dom, bo przez zaklęcie Fideliusa, czar, który powinien ich chronić, nikt nie był stanie przybyć tu na jej wezwanie o pomoc. Nie była jednak w stanie wyjść z pokoju, zdobyć się na przekroczenie zwłok tego mordercy, przejść obok ciała męża. Pomyślała o Peterze, biednym, małym Peterze. Czy żyje? Czy dopadli go Śmierciożercy? Torturowali, złamali wolę Imperiusem? Nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet możliwości zdrady jednego z huncwotów. Ale jeśli nie żyje, to Strażnikiem Tajemnicy została ona i pomoc przybędzie. Nienawidziła się za to, ale szczerze na to liczyła. Usiadła za łóżkiem, tak by nie widzieć reszty pokoju i zaczęła szlochać. Harry ciągnął ją delikatnie za włosy, domagając się uwagi. Za oknem zawył rozpaczliwie duży, czarny pies.


End file.
